


Proud of You

by normski_reedenstein



Series: You Are Mine [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: This and the next insert are gonna be kinda plotless I guess. Think of them as filler episodes. Just a little randomness here and there until I can brainstorm the next Big Thing I suppose.





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> This and the next insert are gonna be kinda plotless I guess. Think of them as filler episodes. Just a little randomness here and there until I can brainstorm the next Big Thing I suppose.

 

I walked downstairs and felt my stomach grumble automatically at the scent of dinner being prepared. It felt nice to be back home again even if it was just for these last couple months before we would have to move. Mom cooked regularly with my help sometimes. We talked about any and everything and it became a little cycle just repeating itself everyday. It was as if I never left. The only noticeable change was, of course, my dad being absent. Mom and I seemed to have a silent agreement that we wouldn't talk about him and his new life anymore. 

I rounded the corner to the kitchen to see her taking the meatloaf out of the oven. My eyes grew as I looked over the spread she had prepared; Mashed potatoes sat in a big bowl next to a bowl of fresh green beans. A platter of rolls sat out cooling on the counter. I would never tire of my mother's cooking. If she and Frigga had a competition to see who made the best meals, I'd probably cry. I went to take a roll and was promptly met with a smack on the wrist. 

"You know better," Mom said to me, her eyes narrowed. 

"Sorry," I fake pouted. 

"It's almost done. Just let me pour the gravy. Set the table." 

Doing as I was told, I took the plates and silverware Mom had set out and put them on the dining table. My phone buzzed in my back pocket. When I took it out, a text flashed on the screen. 

**'I'm here.'**  

I smiled. "Mom, he's here." 

"Well let him in, baby girl. You have manners." 

I tucked my phone away and went to get the front door just as there was a knock. When I opened it, I was greeted by my favorite green eyes and that signature panty dropping smile. 

"Hey you," I said as I gave Loki a once over. 

He was keeping his wardrobe surprisingly modest for the occasion but I understood why. He wanted to meet my mom for the first time not looking like his usual dressed down, punk attire wearing self. He had a dark grey button down shirt on over a black tee shirt, a simple pair of jeans and his boots. His hair was pulled back nicely into a bun behind his head. He had even taken out his piercings. 

"Hello, baby doll," he greeted me. Leaning forward, he gave me a kiss. 

"You clean up good." 

He shrugged as I ushered him inside. "I can look presentable when I want to."  

I hadn't noticed until he stepped inside that he was holding a bouquet. "And who are those for?" 

He smirked. "Your mother." 

"You didn't have to get her flowers, babe. It's not _that_ serious." 

"Excuse me, I know I didn't _have_ to. I _wanted_ to. It's called being a gentleman." 

I held up my hands in defeat and motioned for him to follow me to the kitchen. Mom was just finishing cutting the meatloaf and topping it with the gravy. 

"Mom, put that on pause for a second so I can make introductions." She looked over her shoulder before smiling and excitedly placing the gravy boat back on the counter before coming over to us. "Mom, this is Loki. Loki, this is my mom, Colleen." 

Loki held out his free hand to shake hers and was just as surprised as I was when she dismissively waved his hand away and went in for a hug. 

"It is nice to finally meet the handsome boy making my baby girl so happy," she said proudly. 

"And it is nice to finally meet you, Ms. Colleen. I brought these for you." Loki held up the bouquet. 

"Oh! Honey, you didn't have to get me anything but I sure do appreciate it. These are so pretty too." Mom took the flowers and gave them a quick smell. Her hum of appreciation told us they were the right choice as she went to get a vase. "If you guys want to go ahead and sit, I'll bring the food over in a minute." 

"Allow me to help you," Loki said. "I insist." 

Mom smiled and quickly looked at me as if to say _I_ _like him_. I grinned and traded Mom her flowers so she and Loki could finish setting the table. After a few minutes, we were seated and eating. Mom jumped into the usual list of questions parents ask their kids' partners: 'Where did you grow up?', 'Any plans for school?', etc. 

With every answer Loki gave I could slowly see my mother trying not to swoon over the polite young man her daughter had chosen. They found themselves bonding over the South, specifically home cooked meals. Loki spoke of the brief time he visited Georgia as a kid and Mom nearly burst hearing her home state being mentioned. I hardly joined the conversation, preferring to watch while they bonded. It almost felt like I was the third wheel on their date. The thought made me chuckle inwardly. Any past worries I ever had about my parents meeting Loki melted soon after I had first started dating him. It was mostly a matter of getting the courage to want to finally introduce him. And after tonight, I saw I never had a reason to worry. Loki was perfect and my mom loved him. 

After an hour had passed, we were all stuffed and just sat around the table chatting a little longer. Loki volunteered to help clear the table but Mom rejected the offer, saying that he as the guest had helped enough setting it, she could handle clearing it. Soon after, Mom was bidding Loki and I a goodnight. She had an early hair appointment the next morning and wanted to get as much rest as possible. 

"Don't stay up too late, Ash. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow." 

"I know, Mom. I'll be up in a little bit." 

She gave me a kiss on the forehead and shook Loki's hand before she retired upstairs. I walked Loki to the door. 

"That wasn't too bad was it?" I asked. 

"Not bad at all. Your mother is a riot. I can see where you get your personality from." 

As much as I wanted to deny that, it was true. 

"I guess," I said as I rolled my eyes. 

Loki chuckled and took my chin in his fingers as he kissed me. "Get some rest. I have to stop by my mother's to make sure she has everything ready for tomorrow."

I nodded. "Make sure the rest of the heathens are up on time and ready." 

"You know I can only control so much when it comes to our friends but I'll try my best." Loki pulled me close to him. "I'm proud of you, baby."

"Thank you." I smiled shyly at him. 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too." 

Sharing a final kiss, Loki walked off as I shut the front door behind him. 

* * *

 

 

 

It hit me yet again that I was finally graduating. I had hit a couple hurtles my senior year but I was finally done with it all. Mom couldn't stop telling me how glad she was that we made up otherwise she wouldn't live with herself if she missed her only child's graduation. I woke up at 8:30 am the following morning to Mom being extra chipper and making breakfast for us. Out of the five dresses we went shopping for, I finally settled on a white halter dress with a lace floral overlay and matching shoes. I was definitely channeling my inner Carrie Bradshaw. I set the look off with long feather earrings and light makeup. The next two hours we had finally arrived at the stadium where the ceremony was being held. I situated my cap over my hair before slipping my gown on. I hurriedly gave Mom a kiss before running --or waddling rather with how tall my heels were-- to the staging area where the rest of my classmates were. Teachers clamored around us making sure we were in alphabetical order. I talked amongst a group of acquaintances I shared English class with as we waited. A tap on my shoulder made me turn around and stop in my tracks.

"Hey, Ashley," said Jay.

I hadn't spoken to him or seen him ever since his encounter with Loki in the hall. I was hoping he wasn't choosing to stir up trouble after all this time.

"What do you want?" I asked in a clipped tone.

Jay rubbed his head and shifted his feet nervously. "I don't want to bother you. I just wanted to say that, um, I'm sorry from how I treated you. I was being a dickhead and for some reason I chose to mess with you. You're a pretty cool chick and you didn't deserve all that. I'm really sorry."

I stared wide eyed as my bully apologized to me with genuine sincerity in his voice.

"Uh...thank you?"

It came out as a question without my meaning it to but it was just so damn confusing. But oddly enough, it made me happy to see that apparently that day in the hall taught him a lesson. With a nod and a half smile, Jay walked away without saying anything else. Within a half hour, the marching band began to play 'Pomp and Circumstance' as we made our way to the main stage. Family members from all angles clapped and cheered their kids as we walked. All I was trying to focus on was not breaking my neck or ankles in my shoes. Five minutes into my principal naming off the seniors he finally got to the C's. 

"Miranda Cawfield... Adrian Cain... Ashley Renee Cantrell." 

I walked across the stage to accept my diploma and I couldn't help my smile when I heard the screams and cheers of my friends and family. I was greeted by my math teacher Mr. Parker who congratulated me then we paused for a picture before I took my seat. I honestly didn't care much for the valedictorian speech or the warm regards from the principal. All I cared about was hearing those final magical words.When they came, my stomach flipped as it was finally confirmed I was done with it all. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, your senior class of 2015. Graduates, please turn your tassels. Congratulations." 

With that, we all tossed our caps into the air in celebration that we triumphed over the last four years. In the mass of people trying to locate their kids, I finally tracked down my mom standing by Amanda and the others. When they saw me, they all cheered again as I ran over waving my diploma like it was a victory flag. Mom and Amanda hugged me tightly while Thor and Steve each gave me a kiss on my cheeks. I was surprised to see Frigga had showed up with a bouquet of flowers in hand. 

"Congratulations my dear," she said happily. 

"Thank you for coming." 

Loki was last to step up, a giant smile on his face. He put his hands on either side of my face and leaned down to kiss me. "I'm so proud of you, baby doll. Congratulations." 

I felt my cheeks warm as I smiled. Afterwards, it was a fight against traffic to get back home where I chose to hold my party. Friends and family all arrived and migrated to the back yard. Frigga was nice enough to bring me my own personal dessert as well as a couple platters for the picnic table. She and my mom took to each other rather quickly and spent almost the entire time talking to each other over wine. My uncle played DJ for the whole party,playing music from the turntable he brought with him. Delilah mingled with my younger cousins while the ones who were stuck in that stage between tween and teen just hung out with their faces in their phones. Me, Amanda and the others were busy dancing in the middle of the yard. Steve tried to show off and ended up hurting himself of course. That led to him continuing to party from a nearby chair with a beer. My family fawned over the fair skinned man I called my boyfriend. He was grilled by my uncles and treated like a treasure by my aunts and grandmother. As much as he would deny it, he did like to attention. 

By evening, things had settled down considerably; Kids had either tired themselves out and went inside to watch TV or were taken home to sleep by their parents. Mom had broken out some tiki torches to light the backyard while my group and I joked around and sang to whatever my uncle continued to play from his turntables. 

"I can't believe our girl is finally out of high school!" Manda said. 

"Hell, I can. It's about damn time, too," I replied. "I was getting sick of being the only one _still_ in school." 

"Trust me, you'll miss it. Adult life isn't all it's cracked up to be," said Steve. 

The others murmured their agreement. 

"That may be but I'll still take it over homework, essays and annoying ass peers." 

"Until you go to college and do it all over again," said Loki. 

I gave a boisterous fake laugh into the air. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves there." 

"You're going to school, little missy. Deal with it," Manda said sternly. 

I screwed up my face. "My mother is over there, not over here. You're supposed to be on my side!" 

"I'm on the side of you furthering your education. As honorary adoptive big sister, my word and your mother's trump yours so, again, deal with it." 

I mimicked her words back at her with a funny face and she gave me a shit eating smile. 

_Damn her._

 

It was after 9 by the time everyone decided to call it a night. I had more than a few graduation presents and over $200 in cash collected from my family. Frigga stayed to help clean with my mom, Loki and I. I was on my way to take my things upstairs when Loki stopped me. 

"I almost forgot." He pulled a small box from his pocket and held it out for me. "Another present to add to your collection." 

I smiled as I took the box and pulled it open. A small charm bracelet flashed in the light. I gasped. 

"It's so pretty!" 

Loki took it out and held it up for me to see. There were already a few charms hanging from it. As I looked closer, I saw he had attached a heart, a motorcycle, a diploma and a charm that said mine. 

"Each charm symbolizes you and I, our relationship, important life landmarks. I want to keep adding to it whenever I can. It's beautiful and fragile just like you, something I want you to cherish." Loki watched me with seriousness in his gaze as he spoke. 

"I love it, Lo. Thank you." 

He smiled impishly as he held my hand up to hook the bracelet around my wrist before kissing my knuckles. "Anything for you, mi amor." 


End file.
